Actuators such as those used to adjust seat position within a vehicle may include an electric motor and a gear set. The gear set connects the drive motor to the vehicle seat, and transmits the output of the motor to the vehicle seat. The drive motor and gear set may be fabricated separately and disposed in individual housing components. The individual housing components are then assembled together to provide the actuator. The housing components are maintained in the assembled configuration using mechanical fasteners such as screws. However, using screws to secure housing elements together may increase the number of parts that form the assembly and increase manufacturing steps and complexity. Increased number of parts and manufacturing complexity results in an increased actuator cost.
A need exists for an actuator housing that has fasteners that securely join the housing components, while reducing the number of parts that form the actuator assembly and reducing manufacturing complexity.